rdominationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flitasuno928
Flitasuno928 Flitasuno928 is a influential & highly controversial figure in the Domination Community. He was formerly a Co-Owner of World War Doms. = Influence Flitasuno928's influence has waned following his departure from WWD, and has begun to lose relevancy. Activity Flitasuno928 is no longer a part of WWD, but is believed to still be active on Roblox. Controversy Flitasuno928 is perhaps the biggest controversial figure in the Domination community since A01, and is an extremely divisive figure. World War Doms Flitasuno928 has been criticized for his handling of the group, World War Doms. Some major criticisms will be listed below. * Flitasuno928 is generally disliked by the public, likely because of Moderator abuse due to a recent poll conducted on their Discord Server. Said poll has since been removed, but his apology has not. * Flitasuno928 has been criticized for his generally toxic and corrupt nature as a person who co-owns the group. This entire subcategory of criticism warrants its own section. * Flitasuno928 has been criticized for being generally toxic towards lower members of the community and holding the development team and the staff in higher regard. * Flitasuno928 has been criticized for immaturity when in the position of co-owner. His apology posted reflects this as he blames the community for reporting things to him when as a co-owner it is his duty to manage/administrate the group in some way. This criticism ties into the above criticism. * Flitasuno928 has been criticized for being "unable" to moderate the game. This comes after Flitasuno's threats at suicide during the Leak Drama, and for his inability to seemingly give up his position even when he is demoted on his own accord. Toxicity/Corruption Flitasuno928 has been criticized in the past for toxicity and corruption. Examples of criticisms around this subsection can be seen below. * Flitasuno928's inability to remain demoted, even if he demoted himself, or left the group entirely. * Flitasuno928's blaming of players for things that are not their fault, or in some cases even the fault of the staff themselves. An example of this is when Flitasuno tried to blame voters and people for staff potentially being bad. This isn't a fair blame as a moderator application isn't exactly a clear picture of what the moderator would be like when his tenure began, and as votes were based on applications alone, there is no reason for the people to be at blame. * Flitasuno928's threats of suicide during the Leak Drama. Disclaimer Things are still being compiled to be added to the "Controversy" section, and this page is considered WIP. Nothing on this page reflects Steve11112's opinion. Flit's Resignation Flitasuno928 resigned from WWD on 21/07/2019, writing a heated resignation letter in which he accused the WWD community of being "Communists, liberals and shts.". His resignation has been met with mixed responses, but it seems that the general consensus is that flit's departure is a good thing among the community. His resignation also caused the resignation of multiple individuals such as AgentPercival, and caused the dissolution of the merger between WWD and Horizon Warfare Studio, however for a semi-unrelated reason.